Sans honte et sans regrets
by Inidil
Summary: Alors que le pouvoir de Voldemort envahit peu à peu le ciel bleu de l'adolescence des maraudeurs, chacun réagit à sa façon, prenant peu à peu sa propre direction.LERLle résumé est nul, c'est plus clair à l'intérieur, lisez la fic! :p
1. Chapitre 1

Lily était assise dans la salle commune. Tranquillement, paisiblement, elle observait les flammes dans la cheminée. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée ordinaire. C'était vendredi, le dernier jour de travail de la semaine et elle se réjouissait à l'avance du week-end qui lui permettrait de se reposer et de prendre du bon temps.

Elle tapota le coussin rouge foncé du bout des doigts et fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Demain il y avait une journée à Pré-au-Lard, elle devrait se lever tôt, Alice ayant insisté pour faire plein de shopping, elle se sentait d'avance fatiguée. Et tous les achats qu'elle devrait effectuer pour ce maudit bal qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, elle devait tout organiser avec l'autre préfet en chef. Elle soupira de fatigue et retourna à sa contemplation du feu.

Elle devrait encore se trouver un cavalier et une robe, mais là n'était pas le problème…tout l'ennui reposait sur l'organisation de la soirée, de savoir quelles lumières, quelle musique, quelle nourriture il fallait…tout ce qui la préoccupait depuis le début de la semaine. Heureusement, demain soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec son collègue et d'autres préfets afin de tout répartir. A cette idée, elle sentit déjà un poids quitter ses épaules.

Un petit vent entra dans la pièce. La jeune fille se retourna pour trouver la source de ce courant d'air et son regard tomba sur le tableau qui se refermait. Devant celui-ci se trouvait Remus Lupin, son collègue, l'air fatigué et surpris.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement énervé.

La préfete le détailla rapidement, ces habits étaient salis et le tissu de ces pantalons un peu déchiré.

-Je-je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…et toi ? Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Le jeune homme soupira et épousseta sa cape.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-il sèchement.

Puis réalisant qu'il avait été insultant en voyant l'air blessé de la jeune fille, il se reprit.

-Enfin…c-c'est un peu compliqué…tu…tu as pensé au bal ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Lily acquiesça et lui retourna la question.

-Mmmh, fit simplement le maraudeur, avant de poursuivre. Et tu as donné ta réponse à James ? demanda-t-il, provoquant un rictus agacé sur le beau visage de la rouquine.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, à cet abruti ! répondit-elle nerveusement.

Remus eut un léger sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il s'approcha du canapé où était installé Lily et s'assit sur un fauteuil voisin. Il observa la jeune fille dont le regard se perdait dans la cheminée.

Ses longs cheveux roux semblaient capter la couleur des flammes en la reproduisant en éclat. Son teint pâle était parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses si beaux yeux verts brillaient à la lumière orangée du feu.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais, se répéta le maraudeur.

Lily et lui étaient sortis ensemble pendant leur troisième et quatrième année, leur histoire avait duré particulièrement longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que James remarque la petite peste qu'elle était. A partir de ce moment-là, les relations entre les maraudeurs s'étaient dégradées. C'était également à ce moment-là que ses amis avaient su pour sa lycanthropie. Il avait cru qu'ils le rejetteraient mais, au contraire, il l'avait soutenu. Et pour Remus, qui aimait Lily comme il n'avait jamais aimé, il lui avait paru plus juste de laisser à James, le premier à le soutenir, la liberté de connaître la personne magnifique qu'elle était.

Cette dernière n'avait jamais demandé les raisons de leur séparation, elle n'avait fait aucun scandale et s'était contentée de retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était fini. Durant quelques semaines ils s'étaient soigneusement évités puis, avec les cours communs et leurs responsabilités de préfets, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme de bons amis, riant et travaillant dans une atmosphère amicale. Seulement, bien que cela fasse plus de 2 ans qu'ils étaient séparés, Remus avait gardé ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait la voir sans penser à leur histoire, sans regretter son geste. Et bien qu'il ait eu plusieurs copines depuis, tout comme Lily qui était sortie avec d'autres garçons, sans résultats, il n'avait pu l'oublier.

Et le voilà qui l'observait, la dévorait des yeux tout en ne pensant qu'à la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes. De son corps contre le sien. Car malgré leur jeune âge, Lily et lui avaient franchi une importante quantité de caps décisifs dans le déroulement de leur adolescence. Pour chacun, l'autre avait été le premier. Dans tous les sens du termes. Première relation amoureuse, premier baiser, première vacances loin des parents, première confidence sur l'enfance, première fois, première rupture.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

-A quoi tu penses Remus ? demanda-t-elle délicatement.

La façon dont elle prononçait son prénom fit faire un looping au cœur du jeune maraudeur. Elle détachait toujours chaque syllabe pour finir par un léger zozotement sur la dernière lettre. Il sourit inconsciemment.

-A plein de choses Lils, et toi ?

La préfete rougit légèrement.

-Oh heu à pleins de choses aussi ! dit-elle avec un sourire maladroit.

Comme d'habitude, elle remettrait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, agiterait ses doigts dans l'air avant de jouer distraitement avec les coutures du canapé.

-Tu vas avec qui toi au bal ? demanda-t-elle tout en refaisant la marque usée du bord du canapé.

-Personne, répondit presque froidement le maraudeur.

-Oh…fit-elle simplement.

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait…

-Non Lils, la coupa Remus d'un ton sans appel.

La rouquine acquiesça.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison Remus, dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception.

Le jeune homme repensa à tous les bals auxquels il avait assisté sans la jeune fille. Le premier, à la fin de la quatrième année. Elle était venue habillée d'une longue robe en lin blanc qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Elle n'avait dansé qu'avec le même serdaigle, Ray Chang, qui l'avait courtisé pendant encore quelques semaines à la rentrée en cinquième. Cette année-là, il y avait eu un bal pour noël, où la jolie rouquine avait mis une robe rouge au style médiéval. Elle avait refusé de danser avec n'importe quel garçon durant toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Jules Abott l'invite pour un tango mouvementé. Une semaine après, elle sortait avec le séduisant attrapeur de poufsouffle. Puis il y a à peine quelques mois encore, au bal de fin de sixième année, elle lui était apparue comme une divinité, simplement vêtue d'une robe bustier vert foncé. Et à chaque fois, sans exception, Remus était resté assis dans son coin, dansant deux-trois fois avec quelques filles, puis retournant au buffet, l'observant tout en buvant chaque fois un peu trop. Et puis il regardait avec un plaisir honteux son ami James se faire rembarrer souvent de manière violente. Et à chaque bal, il se levait, se préparait à l'inviter, histoire de s'évader un tout petit moment rien que les deux, mais se retenait et finissait par se réveiller avec un mal de tête monstrueux et un goût de regrets dans la bouche.

Mais cette fois, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, car, foi de maraudeur, il l'oublierait, cette petite déesse qui l'aidait à s'endormir tout les soirs. Il ne se laisserait pas mener ainsi par le bout du nez pour le bon plaisir de la rouquine. Non, il était au-dessus de ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui avait fait des éloges de James, bien qu'elle n'ait obtenu aucun résultat.

-Remus ? Je…tu…tu vas y aller quand même au bal ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le maraudeur la regarda longuement puis acquiesça.

-Oui Lils, je vais y aller…et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu iras danser, te changer les idées, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire par les temps qui courent…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle pensa à ses parents, victimes potentiels du lord qui sévissait sur la population sorcière, établissant une sélection monstrueuse. Elle-même était en danger. Dans les temps actuels, on n'aimait pas les sang-de-bourbe. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement et elle préférait partir avant de se mettre à nu.

-Bonne nuit Remus, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

-Bonne nuit Lils, murmura le jeune homme avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, tandis que la porte du dortoir se refermait.

Non, décidément, il avait de la peine à s'en défaire.

Il resta assis là encore quelques minutes puis se leva et alla dans son dortoir, retrouver son lit.

Dans le lit voisin, James murmurait quelques phrases dans son sommeil. Le loup-garou entendit distinctement le prénom de sa belle. Et une vague de jalousie déferla en lui. Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de l'oublier ? Il ne supporterait pas de voir James et Lily ensemble, il fallait qu'il change cela, il la récupérerait sa princesse, oh oui, elle serait à nouveau à lui… il leur montrerait à tous. Comment le sage Remus Lupin peut sortir avec la fille la plus désirée de toute l'école. Ils verraient…


	2. Chapitre 2

Hihihi désolée pour le retard, c'était pas évident à continuer (et puis faut pas croire que j'ai pas une vie sociale à alimenter!) 

Chapitre 2

-AAAARG ! cria Lily en voyant la tonne de robes que sa meilleure amie comptait essayer.

Alice eut un sourire innocent.

-Oh allez Lils ! Je me dépêche ! promit-elle en s'engouffrant dans une des cabines d'essayage du magasin « La fleur enrobée ».

La jolie rousse soupira et s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait. La jolie blonde qui enfilait une robe orangée était tout à fait sympathique mais légèrement coquette. Surtout depuis que le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle l'avait invité pour le bal. Lily dut admettre que Jonas Thompson avait quelques atouts à son service et qu'elle-même n'aurait pas refusé son invitation si elle s'était présentée.

-Aliiiice, gémit-elle après un quart d'heure.

La jolie blonde sortit de la cabine, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu nuit. Lily leva le pouce en signe d'approbation et après un dernier clin d'œil, Alice se rhabilla.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant aux trois balais. Elle commanda sa boisson et parcourut la salle du regard. Son cœur se serra en voyant les maraudeurs rigolant au fond de la pièce. Elle détourna les yeux et son regard se posa sur Alix Tomas, un préfet de Poufsouffle. Il lui sourit et, faisant un signe à ses amis, s'approcha d'elle. Alice, qui avait assisté à la scène, prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Alix prit sa place et engagea la conversation avec Lily.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la jeune fille laissa son regard vagabonder sur son interlocuteur. Alix venait de Grèce. Son teint mat et ses cheveux foncé le soulignaient, tout comme ses yeux sombres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la préfete en chef pour accepter sa si délicieuse invitation.

Peu de temps après, il lui dit gentiment au revoir, retrouva ses amis tandis qu'Alice toisait son amie avec un sourire prometteur.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! geignit Eva Thomas, une des voisines de chambre à Lily.

Tiffany se retourna et haussa les épaules.

-Demande à Alice, conseilla-t-elle.

Cette dernière sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée sur sa tête.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Eva ne trouve plus ses ballerines, expliqua Tiffany tandis que la principale intéressée rampait sous son lit.

Lily claqua son livre, se leva et signala d'une voix forte qu'elle allait à la salle commune un moment.

Les trois filles lui lancèrent des regards surpris puis acquiescèrent silencieusement.

La rouquine soupira de soulagement en remarquant le silence évident de la salle commune. Elle s'installa tranquillement sur un canapé et reprit sa lecture. Mais pour une courte durée, car après seulement trois pages, deux mains fortes lui arrachèrent l'ouvrage. Elle se retourna violemment pour voir Sirius Black rire comme une baleine.

-Black ! Donne moi ce bouquin ! criait-elle sans grand espoir.

Le maraudeur la regarda un instant puis, sans se gêner, s'installa à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules malgré le refus évident de la jeune fille.

-Eh bien Lily…pourquoi n'es-tu pas en haut ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lily grogna.

-J'ai largement le temps de me préparer après ! Par contre, Eva est active, elle, signala-t-elle avec un regard en coin.

Sirius parut chercher un instant puis une lumière se fit dans son regard.

-Ah ! Ma cavalière !

Lily secoua la tête en signe d'abandon.

-Mais et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas en haut ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de préparation, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Lily fit mine de se lever et il ne put la retenir.

-Bonne soirée, Black !

Elle monta les escaliers gentiment quand il la rappela. Elle se retourna, surprise.

-Tu sais Lily…James aussi n'a pas besoin de se préparer…dit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis continua de monter les escaliers.

-8 heures ! Il est 8 heures Lily ! s'époumonait Alice en voyant son ami peaufiner sa tenue.

La rouquine acquiesça en grommelant. La blonde en profita pour s'asseoir sur un lit, découragée.

La préfete eut un sentiment de remords. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui dit de déjà descendre, ce à quoi Alice répondit par un sourire gracieux.

Lily était donc seule dans le grand dortoir. Malgré elle, ces pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Elle repensa aux anciens baux. Les premiers, où elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Remus. Puis ceux où elle profitait au maximum, réussissant toujours à séduire son cavalier plus que pour une soirée. Et puis le dernier. Celui où elle avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à Lui, afin de faire la fête jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Et à chaque fois, elle l'avait vu, lui, accompagné d'une Serdaigle ou d'une Pouffsouffle.

« Merde »

Elle jura lorsque son mascara prit son indépendance sur sa joue. Elle effaça les dégâts puis se regarda dans le miroir. Oui, cela devrait aller. Alix se contenterait de ça. Elle enfila ses chaussures, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet puis sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa la salle commune déserte, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop de retard. Accélérant le pas, elle retrouva Alix devant la grande salle quelques minutes après. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son heure d'arrivée, se contentant de la complimenter.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Alix eut un sourire de satisfaction tandis que la jeune fille balayait l'endroit des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table des maraudeurs.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le poufsouffle de sa voix charmeuse.

Lily allait lui répondre lorsque le directeur la coupa en demandant l'attention.

-Chers élèves ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir fait l'effort de se préparer pour ce bal ! J'espère que tous vos efforts seront recompensés ! Ensuite, j'aimerais vous inviter à danser, mais je me permets une légère fantaisie…je propose de faire danser les préfets en chef puis nous pourrons suivre leur exemple ! Merci à vous !

Et une musique lente sortit de nulle part. Alix lança un regard en coin à Lily qui elle ne regardait nulle part.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce coup-là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir qu'une main apparut devant elle. Au bout de cette main un bras légèrement griffé et au bout de ce bras des yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

Lily suivit Remus sur la piste tandis que les élèves faisaient un vague cercle autour d'eux. Lentement, elle s'activa et passa une main dans celle du maraudeur, tandis que l'autre se déposait sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Remus frôler sa hanche, elle regretta le choix de sa robe.

En effet, le vêtement qu'Alice et elle avaient convenu était une longue robe noir faite d'une matière qui étreignait la moindre courbe. Elle était bustier mais comportait pour un dos nu renversant. Au magasin, elle pensait que ce serait drôle à essayer, maintenant, elle réalisait la stupidité de son choix.

Remus eut un mouvement brusque, il lui lança un regard froid et légèrement désolé. Elle baissa les yeux. Il la rapprocha de lui d'un mouvement imperceptible. Elle sourit intérieurement. Leurs bustes se frôlaient, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

-Tu passais une bonne soirée ? murmura Remus à l'oreille de la Griffondor.

Celle-ci tressaillit légèrement et le regarda de manière détournée.

-Je…- et toi ? Qui est ta cavalière ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton où la curiosité perçait.

Le maraudeur eut un léger rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque la musique se termina. Lily eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard interrogateur au préfet qu'Alix la menait pour une nouvelle danse.

La soirée était largement entamée lorsque Lily but son…enième verre de punch. Etrangement, elle se sentait excessivement détendu, malgré son maquillage qui devait actuellement partir en cacahuète et sa robe légèrement trop indécente ou peut-être aussi ses talons hauts qui l'obligeaient à plier les orteils, il y avait aussi ce serpentard qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder…et la pétasse brune qui dansait actuellement avec Remus. Et qui le faisait rire. Et qui profitait de chaque occasion pour coller son putain de corps parfait contre lui.

Elle grogna dans son verre sous le regard d'incompréhension de son cavalier.

-Allez Lily, on va danser ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant délicatement le verre des mains.

Lily lui fit un immense sourire, récupéra son verre qu'elle finit en cul-sec puis le suivit sur la piste. La jolie rouquine ne remarqua pas que son si calculé chignon ne tenait plus qu'à un sictus et que James Potter lança un regard d'envie sur sa chute de reins.

Elle se colla contre Alix, profitant du slow qui passait pour bénéficier d'une présence masculine. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne parut pas y voir d'inconvénient, vu qu'il commença rapidement à jouer avec le peu de tissu qui recouvrait son dos.

Lily sentit avec délice les lèvres du préfet parcourir l'espace entre son cou et sa bouche. Elle se prépara au baiser imminent lorsqu'Alix parut disparaître entre ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et eut à peine le temps de voir Remus envoyer son poing dans la figure du poufsouffle avant qu'elle-même ne se sente transporter par une force surprenante. Ce n'est que quand l'air frais de l'extérieur lui frappa le visage qu'elle réalisa que c'était en fait Remus qui l'avait emmenée dehors.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une réponse à sa réaction. Tout ce qu'elle reçut en retour fut un regard haineux, avant que Remus ne tourne les talons et retourne dans la grande salle.

Alors? (jai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là!) Merchi pour les reviews, c'est tout motivant! )


End file.
